


Seduce Him

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, just drabbles, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Classified to only Level 7 and above," Ward replied firmly.</p><p>"Really, now?" Skye put her hands on Ward’s hair and roamed through it, making him moan and close his eyes. She leaned down and whispered to his ear, "What is Delta 88?"</p><p>Ward couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of her fingers through his hair. He kept his eyes closed and answered, “Delta 88 is-“</p><p>He was cut off by Coulson’ voice over the speakers, “One point for Skye. Focus, Agent Ward!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduce Him

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic written by justdrabbles.  
> It's so great! Hope you have as much fun as I did reading it!

"Just ask me the questions, Skye. Please!" Ward pleaded, looking up at Skye who was smiling teasingly.

Today’s the day Coulson asked Ward to train Skye’s mental ability. He asked Ward to play the criminal, so he was cuffed to the chair. And Skye got to play the interrogator because Coulson wanted to know how Skye would break her victim. They were tasked to do this until Skye get her answers, while the team watches from the control room, hearing everything they say, and vice versa. They’ve been in the interrogation room for only 20 minutes, yet Skye already broke Ward’s resistance. At first, it was really hard for Skye to get him to answer her questions. But after a few moments of deliberating, she finally came up with a unique way. Seduce him. It’s been 20 minutes of Skye sitting on the table in front of Ward, or Skye brushing her lips in over his, but not touching it, or Skye roaming her hands all over his body. She’s been whispering a lot of bad girl shenanigans seductively in Ward’s ear. And all he could do was squirm and moan. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to pin her against the wall and devour her. But since he was strapped to the chair, all he could do was blush furiously and look down, to avoid her teasing eyes and seductive smile.

"Why are you such in a hurry, Agent Ward?" She teased, walking behind him, roaming her hands all over his chest.

"Because!" Ward exclaimed. ‘ _Damn this cuffs!_ ' He thought to himself, trying yet again to pull his hands upward to release him. But it didn't bulge.

"I’m sure I have all the time in the world. Right FitzSimmons?" Skye whispered down his neck. He felt chills, feeling the warm breath from her mouth.

“ _Yes. Yes, you do_.” FitzSimmons said through the speakers.

"See?" Skye teased, as she hovered her lips in front of his, and backed away quickly, not allowing Ward to kiss her.

"Sir! Please!" Ward pleaded Coulson over the intercomm. But the only response he got was giggles from the said man. "Sir?"

“ _Oh,_ " Coulson stopped laughing. " _Yes, Agent Ward?_ ”

"You’re enjoying this aren’t you, Sir?"

“ _Quite actually, yes.”_

"May?" He tried again.

 _"Don’t get me wrong, Agent Ward. I’d help you, but I like to hear people squirm and beg,"_   May chuckled.

"Shit," Ward murmured. "Not you, too."

Skye pulled the table away from him to leave a little space between Ward and the table. She pushed herself up, and sat on the table facing Ward with her legs slightly apart. Ward tried to pulled the cuffs again, but nothing happened. Skye laughed and leaned forward, resting her hands on his shoulder. “Babe. Don’t hurt yourself,” she teased.

"God, Skye!" He exclaimed. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled away quickly, sitting upright on the table. "Just one kiss, babe. Please!"

"You don’t kiss your interrogator, Agent Ward," she smirked. She crossed her arms over her chest, as she let her foot rub his knees. He pulled the cuffs once again, but still, it didn’t bulge. He looked up to see Skye smiling down at him.

"But you’re my girlfriend, for God’s sake!"

"Am I now? Is he right, AC?" she asked, looking at the camera on the corner of the wall. She kept rubbing his knees with her foot, enjoying the sound of Ward’s moans.

“ _No, you aren’t. Agent Ward, Skye is your interrogator right now. She’ll be you girlfriend again after this.”_

"But, Sir-"

“ _No buts, Agent Ward,_ " May answered. She clearly was enjoying this. " _Please continue, Skye,_ " May chuckled.

"One kiss?" Skye looked down at Ward who was pouting at her.

"Yes. Please!" He replied, trying to pull his hands off the cuffs again.

"That’s not nice, babe. How many times have you been held like this? And when a pretty girl interrogates you, do you ask her to kiss you?" She teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, Skye," he pleaded, pulling on his puppy eyes. "Just one kiss. Baby, please."

Skye leaned forward to kiss him, as Ward leaned forward, too. But Skye quickly pulled back, and got down from the table. “Nuh-uh, Agent Ward. Not until you give me my answers,” she said, shaking her head, as she pushed the table back to its place. She took the seat across Ward, clasped her hands on the table, leaned forward so he could see her cleavage.

"Goddamit!" Ward shouted as he leaned back on the chair. "You’re such a tease, you know that right?"

"Yeah. And you’ll still love me."

"I am not going to tell you Level 7 information. It’s classified," he said firmly, propping himself up to sit upright and look professional.

"Well then," Skye replied. She took of her jacket to reveal her bare shoulders. She was only wearing a tank top with a plunging neckline. She leaned forward again, and continued, "I guess we’ll just continue." Ward couldn’t help but look down at her breasts, he tried to pull the cuffs again, but nothing happened.

"What is Delta 88?" Skye stood up and walked behind Ward.

"Classified to only Level 7 and above," Ward replied firmly.

"Really, now?" Skye put her hands on Ward’s hair and roamed through it, making him moan and close his eyes. She leaned down and whispered to his ear, "What is Delta 88?"

Ward couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of her fingers through his hair. He kept his eyes closed and answered, “Delta 88 is-“

He was cut off by Coulson’ voice over the speakers, “ _One point for Skye. Focus, Agent Ward **!** ”_

"Yes, Sir," he swallowed nervously. Skye stood beside his chair, leaned down to him and whispered quietly to his ear, "Thanks, baby." She lingered for a few seconds, breathing on his ear, a pulled away.

"How about Case D871P, Agent Ward?" She continued, walking around the table to sit on her chair again.

"Classified to only Level 7 and above," Ward replied firmly again, locking his eyes to Skye’s.

"I don’t think so," she laughed. She stood up and took her pants off to reveal a black pencil skirt underneath. She walked beside Ward so he could see her long legs. When he looked down at her legs, he could feel sweat trickling down his forehead. He looked up to see Skye crossing her arms over her chest and smirking at him.

"Case.. Case D8.." He stammered, looking down at her legs again. He looked up quickly and continued firmly, "Case D871P is classified only to Level 7 and above."

"No, it’s not," she teased. She pushed the the table away from him and stood in front him. She leaned forward, rested her hands on Ward’s laps, looked straight to his eyes and asked, "What is Case D871P?"

Ward had the perfect view of her cleavage, he couldn’t help but stare at her breasts, before spluttering, “Case D871P is about a group of-“

“ _Two points for Skye_ ,” they heard Coulson through the speakers. “ _Don’t let a gorgeous girl break you, Ward.”_

 _"One more slip in the next 5 minutes, and you’re done for, Agent Ward,"_  May said.

Skye leaned forward to whisper again in his ear, “Thanks, baby.” She stood up and walked behind him. “Can you tell me about Budapest?”

"I am sure as hell not going to tell you that. You can’t do anything to make me spill that much classified information."

"Are you sure about that, Agent Ward?" Skye teased. She pushed the table farther away from him, and stood in front of him again. She took off her tank top to reveal that the skirt was just the bottom part of a black strapless dress. She threw her tank top across the room and walked closer to Ward. Ward had his mouth hung open upon seeing his girlfriend in such a short and tight dress.

“ _He’s done for_ ,” they heard Fitz whisper through the speakers.

“ _Skye is good at this_ ,” Simmons replied.

"Close your mouth, Agent Ward," Skye lifted his chin up and forced him to look into her eyes. "Budapest. Now," she said firmly.

"No."

"Now."

"No. Budapest if classified to Level 7 and above," Ward replied, he pulled away from Skye’s hand and looked away.

"Didn’t wanna do this, Agent Ward. But you pushed me to." Skye spread her legs and sat on Ward’s laps. She cupped his face and forced him to look at her. She leaned forward, just inches away from his face and continued again firmly, "What is Budapest, Agent Ward?"

Ward could feel his heart race against his chest. He could feel the blood flowing in his cheeks as Skye cupped his face. He closed his eyes to avoid her brown eyes, and said, “Level 7 and above only.”

"Open your eyes, babe," Skye whispered. When he did, he could see her leaning closer to him, and feeling her hands roaming on his chest. She passed his mouth and kissed his ear before whispering, "Tell me about Budapest, Agent Ward."

"I-I’m sorry. That’s.. That’s classified," he replied as Skye pulled away from his ear.

"I’m getting tired of this classified things," she wined. She leaned down again, cupped his face again and pushed it away from her face. "Tell me about Budapest, Agent Grant Ward," she asked seductively as she licked her lips in front of his.

"Budapest is a codename-" Ward started to ramble, but was cut off once again by Coulson’s voice in the speakers. " _You’ll probably be dead by now, Agent Ward, if Skye was a real interrogator. Good job, Skye.”_

 _"Told you she’d be great at this,"_  May said.

 _"Job well done, Skye!_ " FitzSimmons cheered.

"Thanks, guys!" Skye replied as she scrambled off Ward’s laps and put on her tank top, black jeans and jacket again.

“ _The key to Ward’s cuffs is inside the drawer of the table,”_  May informed Skye.

 _"We’ll turn off the camera, mic and speakers now,"_  Fitz giggled, and they heard a few buttons being pressed.

—

Skye turned to the table to get the key. When she walked to Ward, he could see him shaking his head and looking down. “You’re going to be the death of me, Skye,” he said as he looked up to see Skye in front of him.

"I know, and we’ll still love each other anyway," she walked closer again, and leaned down to uncuff him.

"Why’d you put your clothes on again, babe?" Ward smirked at her as she tried to key the cuffs.

"I was hoping you’d be the one to take it off this time," she whispered as she got the cuffs off. She threw the cuffs and key to the table before looking at Ward again.

"You’re in for some trouble," Ward said as he pinned Skye to the wall, and lifted her up. Skye wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck before replying, "Discipline me."

Ward crushed his mouth into hers and kissed her passionately. He moaned to her mouth when Skye roamed her fingers through his hair. He carried her to the other side of the room, and sat her on the table, not breaking the kiss. He got off her jacket, then kissed her neck while he pulled her jeans off. He pushed her down on the table and climbed up so he was above her. He kissed her collar bone while he ripped her tank top.

"Grant!" Skye shouted when she heard the ripping of cloth. "That was my favorite tank!"

"I’m sorry. I’ll get you another one, babe," Ward chuckled as she reclaimed her lips again. He roamed his hands all over her body, before she pushed him on his back. When Skye was above him, he looked up at Skye was smiling down at him. "God, I love you so much!" Ward exclaimed as he pulled Skye down to his chest, kissing her hungrily. Skye pulled away and smiled at him seductively, "I love you too, babe." She then ripped his shirt. Ward laughed at her and said, "It’s fun, isn’t it?"

"Shut up," Skye replied as she kissed his abs up, then met his lips. Ward got off the table, carried Skye as she wrapped her legs around his waist again. He walked to the door without breaking their passionate kiss. "Open the door, babe," Ward whispered against her lips. She complied, then started kissing him again.

While walking down the hall, Skye pulled away to rest her chin on his shoulder. She gasped, panting for air, “My bunk or yours?”

"Mine," he whispered as he kissed the back of her neck making Skye moan.

He set her down on his bed, then turned to lock the door. When he turned, he saw Skye already taking off her dress, so he got his trousers off, then dived into Skye making her squeal. “I love you,” they both said before kissing each other passionately.


End file.
